July 1704 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - July 1704 = Weather this month *Storms continue in the far south. *Heavy rain in the East Indies. *Calmed conditions in the Baltic. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Kingston *French fleets have appeared off Kingston: The 4th French Logistics Fleet of five cruisers and ten transports dropped anchor close-in at Bull Bay to the east, and then sailed around to the Palisadoes where French marines were dropped off to occupy the ruins of Port Royal there. Fifty of these marines then made their way along this spit of land toward Kingston proper, heading toward the Rockfort and Goldolphin citadels. They were observed by the Crown garrison, and a battalion from the Jamaica Regiment armed with matchlock muskets assaulted these marines on the Palisadoes, driving them back to Port Royal and then forcing them to take to their boats. In the meantime Commodore Smallwood had ordered the English Navy's ships in harbour to weigh anchor and head out to sea to attack the French. He took with him 20 ship of the line and two cruisers. However as they tried to put to see another French fleet, the Crequey Escort Fleet of ten lineships and five cruisers, was making way on a heading to blockade the harbour mouth. As the English line emerged it was raked bow-on by these ten lineships. This damaged the leading Man O'War so significantly that she literally broke up, Smallwood himself being among the dead. With more bravery than brains the rest of the English line ploughed on, or at least the leading division of nine lineships and two cruisers did, and these closely engaged the French. This did not go at all well for the English, whose vessels ended up returning to port, losing another ship in the process after being severely outgunned. With the blockade now in place the French 1st Galliot Fleet of 15 ketches came up close but upon being shot at from the ruins of Port Royal they pulled further out to sea. The ketch mortar crews were ordered to bombard the harbour but avoid hitting Kingston town, but the gunners explained that this was nigh impossible - some shells were almost certain to hit the town! As a result of these complications the bombardment did not take place. *Sir Jeremy Godolphin, the governor of Kingston, has been forewarned by some sugar plantation workers that a French force had landed at Bull Bay and is hiding behind some hills to the east. Rome *Cardinal Alphonso has informed the Pope that as per His Holiness's wishes Spain, Portugal, and Genoa have agreed mutual defence pacts. "It is now proposed that pacts are extended to form the League of Saint George, a Catholic alliance to provide peace and security for the whole of Iberia, Italy and the Western Mediterranean with Your Holiness being the titular dipomatic head of the League." *Anti-Louis pamphlets making stinging attacks against the King of France are being circulated in Rome, and have also been seen in Amsterdam, Hanover and - albeit in a more polite and less hostile tone - even in Rochefort. The King is accused of being a modern-day Judas, adopting along with his courtiers an anti-Christian policy in favour of the Jews who betrayed Christ, as well as favouring those other modern-day betrayers of Christ's followers, the Ottoman Turks. He is accused in the broadsheets of following pro-Jewish and pro-Islamic policies at the expense of the humble Christian. The Hague *The States-General of the United Provinces has been called into session in order to examine 'as necessary events exhibiting a danger to the Dutch Republic's safety.' Chemnitz *Prince Eugene of Savoy has arrived outside of Chemnitz, having ordered his army to make camp to the north. He has under arms 92 battalions of foot, 145 squadrons of horse, and 67 artillery batteries - an army estimated at being over 90,000-strong. During the march from outside of Dresden the soldiers had lived off the land, stripping areas bare as they went, although they did issue payment for what they took. It was shortly after their arrival that they established that Chemnitz, while unfortified, is held by Saxon forces. There was insufficient time left this late in the month to launch an attack, if that is what was intended... Prior to breaking camp and marching this far Prince Eugene had confronted the men of the Imperial Swiss Guard Regiment as well as the Grenadier Guards. He arranged for them all to receive double pay, and then informed them that if they are willing to die for him they will be reformed into a new regiment. If not, they shall be disbanded. With some bravado the soldiers cheered 'aye', saying that they would fight to the death if called upon to make the ultimate sacrifice; and so they were formed into Prince Eugene's Guard Regiment. Eugene also announced that as Saxon military forces are engaging in hostile activity whilst peace negotiations are underway, the Imperial Army will do the same and pursue war until peace is agreed. He also said, "Elector Augustus needs to attend on Leopold I and swear fealty to the Empire. Austria will accept Russia not signing the nonaggression clause in the treaty but the peace will not be enacted until the £1,000,000 is received by Austria from Russia. Given this payment, then Saxon reparations can be shortened to two years." Rochefort *The Duc d’Anjou, impressed that morale among the troops is so high, has decided it would be unworthy of him to disappoint them, so the invasion force has set sail. “There is little honour to be gained in fighting an enemy who constantly runs away,” he said. “I do hope they have learned to stand and fight!” Akkerman *English shipwrights have arrived in Akkerman and given their best respects to Prince Mihail of Moldavia who was making a formal tour of the port at Akkerman. He had actually intended to inspect the yard, and was no doubt surprised to learn there isn't one, even though one is sorely needed at this time! The harbour master urged His Highness to arrange for a shipyard to be opened forthwith to permit plans to be brought to fruition. Once it was established that the shipwrights were actually from the HWIC they were made most welcome. The prince did also manage to have a look at 15 new spoon dredgers which had been transported over in crates from Spain. Upon his orders each was given an ensign bearing the arms of Moldavia, at his own expense. Chatham *The Duke of Marlborough's army has marched out from Chatham and headed for London, suffering harrying fire from five French ship of the line on the Thames for part of the way. The French observed that this English 1st Army numbers 42 battalions of foot, a dozen squadrons of horse and ten batteries of artillery. Dresden *General Graf von Mercy has called on the city of Dresden to surrender, observing that while Saxon artillery fired on Imperial forces last month and so showed they continue to pursue military action, that Dresden has been blockaded and at times besieged for a whole year. Field Marshal Count Wolfang von Storm, who is in charge of the defence, replied promptly stating he had no absolutely no grounds upon which to surrender the Saxon capital to Imperialist forces! Barcelona *King Carlos III, riding a white horse and wearing the state crown of Iberia and dressed as the Grandmaster of the Order of Santiago, carried the sword of El Cid and entered the city of Barcelona at the head of his household cavalry. He processed with them to the Cortez of Cataolonia which he declared to be in session. The opening was marked with a fiesta, bullfighting and fireworks. His Most Catholic Majesty took the opportunity to advise his nobles in the Cortez about Spain's alliance with Portugal and Genoa, and also to publicly issue an invitation to Savoy, Malta, and Tuscany to join the League of St. George. He spoke of this while presenting the badge and sash of the League to his viceroy Don Juan de Zuniga. Oxford *The English 5th Dragoon Brigade of 12 squadrons has arrived to the east of Oxford and established that the place is occupied by French forces of uncertain number. Yorktown & New York *Paul Jones of Yorktown has openly declared himself to be a Son of Liberty and announced that in the interests of King and the Liberty of every American, the Sons of Liberty are taking command of the Colonies. "We will defend ourselves from the French and from pirates, as Parliament has proven incapable of doing so. God Save The King!" Yorktown has peacefully come under the direct rule of the Sons of Liberty rather than being under that of the Crown's official representatives. *A similar announcement was made by Alan Standing in New York, but in this instance he appears to be have been ignored by the civil administrators - perhaps on account of the strength of the Crown garrison, and also perhaps because he is a man of admittedly good standing but from Yorktown and so not local to these parts. He has however, it has been noted, gathered a few hundred enthusiastic supporters to his side but as yet Governor Coote has not moved against him or them. Velha Goa *In what can only be described as a startling development a small rebellion in Velha Goa turned into outright defeat for the authorities when their own troops joined the rebels and overthrew Maharatan rule in favour of the old colonial power Portugal! Isfahan *Ramadan has been strictly observed in the Persian court this month. Tobago *The island of Tobago has been relinquished by France and is now under the direct rule of the Honourable West India Company (commonly called the HWIC). Vienna *Don Sebastian de Cordova, a knight of the Order of Santiago, has stated that the Spanish Road from Genoa, across the Milanese and into Switzerland and Austria is once again open, allowing Spanish silver to flow in the veins of the Hapsburg military machine. This is generally viewed as bad news for Hungarian rebels and other foes of the House of Hapsburg. Moscow *Tsar Peter openly asked at his court, “A revolt in Estonia… against Russia?! Forgive my ignorance but isn’t Estonia a Swedish Baltic state? The Estonians have risen up and declared independence, I assume from Sweden? Why this is all rather grand news for the Motherland. I agreed with the Swedish King Charles XII to return Estonia to Sweden and the Russian Army left the state earlier in the year and now they break away from the protection of Sweden AND give me reason to go teach them some manners. Bravo! Tell the 3rd Russian Army to prepare to march, it would seem our glorious nation is about to grow stronger. Russia declares WAR against the independent Duchy of Estonia”. His Majesty also announced, with regard to the campaign at Dresden; "Russia has attempted to transfer £1,000,000 to the Imperial Treasury as payment on behalf of Saxony, but this was returned to the Russian Treasury. Russia will be making another attempt this month to pass the payment to Austria. Upon receipt I ask that the Russian envoy at Dresden be allowed to enter the city to offer further aid to the Saxons." *Dressed in the uniform of a bombardier, a uniform he adopted when playing wargames at Preobra, the Tsar attended a ceremony to mark the graduation of 2,000 trained gunners at Moscow. Master-Gunner James Bruce was also attendance. “Our Master-gunner James Bruce has for the last few years led the reform and innovation of the Russian artillery arm," Tsar Peter declared. "Both in theory and design Russia stands at the forefront of European artillery. Our arsenals are now able to construct cannon of increased calibre, some of them monstrous by European standards - 32 and 48 pounders - while at the same time increasing range and mobility. Now before me stand men skilled in the art of artillery, the final piece to our plans. You will now begin service in new artillery regiments for the Russian Army, the first in a new elite arm of the Russian military. The eyes of the nation and those cadets that follow you will be upon you. Serve the Motherland with pride and glory.” Cheers rang around the parade ground and hats were thrown into the air by way of enthusiastic reply! El Escorial *Rodrigo Martello has been made a Knight of the League of St. George, having been handed the appropriate sash and badge from the fair hands of Isabella de Calvo, who is a lady in waiting to Her Majesty the Queen of Spain and whose family is a well respected one from Cuba. It is being said that these two, who could be said to belong to the American lobby, like the Church lobby tends to favour peace and an alliance with Portugal as being good for both trade and the economy at large. Versailles *In view of the good harvest and the naval victory over the English at Medway a public holiday was declared by royal decree across France, during which local festivities were hosted and church bells rang out across the kingdom. *At Versailles His Most Christian Majesty King Louis attended a High Mass of thanksgiving, and court protocol was relaxed for the day. *Anne-Louise de Noailles, the Dauphine, has been much distressed by the reported plight of Ms. Belle Watling and has arranged for a selection of dresses (in the latest French style) to be sent to her via France’s ambassador in England, Gaspard d’Ulliel. Even in times of war, the French court understands the need for the English to be properly dressed. "After all … if only the silly English MP's had accepted the generous peace terms offered, then the war would be over without the need to bomb London." Alas on account of the French Navy choking off the Thames trade the wardrobe of dresses has yet to reach poor Miss Watling. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I. *Lord Yea of the Shantung Province of the Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire. *Mihail Racovita, Hospdar Prince of Moldavia. *Cardinal Portocarrero of the Council of State, Bishop of Toledo, King Of Spain’s Treasurer. *Roger Martel Of The Honourable West India Company, Spain’s Viceroy Of Africa. *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram Of The Maharatas. *Shah Soltan Hussain Of Persia. *Tsar Piotr Of Russia. Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *An English merchant ship is reported to have gone missing while traversing the Arabian Sea. Persian Navy vessels patrolling there have not been able to establish what has become of her. *The English Grand Fleet off the Thames entrance has sailed away into the North Sea. Their progress was followed for a few hours by part of the French Navy off Chatham, namely by the Home Battle Fleet of nine ship of the line and 24 cruisers. *However, while the English sailed on a north-easterly heading the French made off to the south-east, breaking contact. *39 English merchant ships carrying slate and granite have been lost at sea in the Bay of Biscay. The reason is well known, for other sea captains saw what happened; Jacobite cruisers scoured these waters, overhauling the traders and taking them as prizes. *Three English trade ships have been lost in the Mediterranean. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Spain to Malta, Don Juan Rivera, to Tuscany, Juan Castello, to Savoy, Pedro Silvisio, and to Portugal, Marques d’Avaray. Trade Missions Opened *By Bavaria in Naples, Brussels, and Belgrade. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7